Dimensiones Cruzadas
by WashuMeguAyuSama
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los mundos de Evangelion y Sailor Moon se juntansen por un momento?¿Lograrían llevarse bien estos personajes? Fanfic corto Mi primer Fanfic jeje


La jovencita de cabellos morados caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, completamente en ruinas, ¿que había pasado? no recordaba nada, continuó caminando y por lo visto ya no quedaba ni un solo edificio en pie, tal vez fue culpa de esa extraña canción que escuchó y la luz que la envolvió hace un rato cuando estaba jugando con su mejor amiga en el palacio de Neo-Tokyo. ¿Neo-Tokyo? la verdad es que las ruinas no tenían ni la más mínima similitud con su ciudad; es más, parecía como si ya no estuviese en su mundo, no recordaba que aquel lugar fuece así. Continuó caminando por las estrechas calles llenas de escombros y rocas. Alzó su mirada y observó que el cielo estaba cubierto de un densa niebla, producida por el polvo. Eso le dió a entender que no hace mucho se había producido una cruel batalla que había dejado a la ciudad en el estado que se encontraba. Entre la nube de polvo pudo divisar un cuerpo, parecía un niño, o más bien un joven de unos 14 años, se le acercó y trató de reanimarlo, debía saber si estaba vivo. El niño abrió los ojos con dificultad dando por terminado su estado de inconciencia. Ambos se miraron cara a cara y el muchacho de cabello café se alejó muy asustado.   
  
"Oye...no te voy a hacer nada" la pequeña jovencita de tambien aproximadamente 14 años trató de aclararle; pero su compañero aún estaba confundido.  
  
"Qué estoy haciendo aqui?" preguntó mientras asimilaba la situación.   
  
"Pensé que tú ya lo sabías" por lo visto ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estuviesen haciendo ahí, o peor, como llegaron allí.  
  
El joven miró hacia su alrededor, "¿donde está Misato?" preguntó aún confundido.  
  
"¿Misato?" la chica de cabellos morados alzó una ceja. "no sé de que hablas"  
  
El muchacho se puso de pie y continuó " Estaba Enfrentandome a un angel y Misato me estaba dando órdenes y...luego escuché esa canción" trató de recordar.  
  
"Acaso tú tambien lo escuchastes? la jovencita pensó un poco "sonaba como una canción de cuna" el muchacho asintió a la pregunta que le hizo su nueva compañera. "es realmente extraño", ella empezó a reflexionar "eso quiere decir que no estamos en nuestro mundo"  
  
"¿Cómo que no...?" el chico pensó un poco; la verdad es que lo que la muchacha había dicho parecía cierto ya que el lugar en el que se encontraban no era familiar para ninguno de los dos. Había escuchado muchas historias antiguas sobre mundos alternos y dimensiones paralelas pero esto era ridículo.   
  
"Es la única explicación lógica" los ojos rojizos de la pequeña jovencita parecían brillar mientras pensaba. "me llamo Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"Shinji ikari" contestó simplemente.   
  
"Bueno Shinji, creo que solo estamos tú y yo en este extraño lugar, así que será mejor que no nos separemos" Hotaru trató de convencerlo a lo que él aceptó sin mucho rodeo, es más, sentía cierta simpatía con su nueva compañera, por alguna extraña razón le recordaba mucho a Rei, así que en vez de decir un sí, él asíntió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.  
  
Ambos caminaron por toda la ciudad y para su mala suerte no encontraron a nadie. Ni siquiera un alma que les pudiese ayudar. Habían caminado por horas, y casi no habían intercambiado palabras, simplemente se habían limitado a observar la ciudad. No muy lejos de lo que quedaba del gran parque había un viejo edificio que aparentemente estaba en pie.   
  
Ambos entraron, por supuesto Hotaru lo hizo primero ya que llevaba la vitalidad y coraje de una verdadera sailor scout, mientras que Shinji aún temeroso vigilaba las espaldas de ella.  
  
"Este lugar es muy viejo" Hotaru no pudo decir nada más debido a que un fuerte temblor interrumpió la aparente tranquilidad del área.   
  
"creo que no debía haber hablado" decía muy arrepentida. Shinji por su parte cayó de rodillas y puso su brazos sobre su cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados. estaba muy asustado. Hotaru lo abrazó intentando protegerlo de los escombros que caían. estuvo a punto de trasformarce pero cuando alzó la mirada aparecieron dos portales aparentemente paralelos abiertos; el de la izquierdo tenía un color celeste mientras que el del lado opuesto era casi morado.  
  
"Qué es eso?" hasta el tímido Shinji alzó la vista y miró con desconcierto, dentro del portal se veían dos robots gigantescos tratando de luchar contra una mujer que tenía una armadura dorada y dentro de una base a una desesperada chica tratando de guiar a los robots. Shinji no podía creer que es lo que sus ojos veían, se acercó rápidamente y no desvió ni un minuto su vista del agujero   
  
"No puede ser" dijo "ese es mi mundo" el muchaho estiró la mano intentando traspasar el portal.   
  
"!!!NO LO TOQUES!!! Hotaru gritó con tal desesperación que el muchacho se abstuvo de entrar. Hotaru le sostuvo la mano mientras que lanzaba una pequeña piedra hacia el circulo que produjo el portal y este automáticamente lo disolvió.   
  
"Si lo tocas te pasará lo mismo que a la piedra." Dijo observando el portal del otro lado.   
  
"No entiendes...ese es mi mundo" señalaba Shinji.  
  
Hotaru simplemente contestó " y el que está en el otro es el mio".   
  
En ese portal se podía ver a mucha gente siendo perseguida por unos mounstros gigantescos y se podía ver a las scouts tratar de contenerlo. La pequeña scout miraba con frustración comos sus amigas incluyendo la Neo Reina luchaban sin mayor exito.   
  
a los dos jovenes aún se les resulta difícil asimilar lo que aparentemente sucedía.   
  
"¿Pero...que rayos están hacendo los angeles en tu mundo?" Shinji observaba las dos puertas con desconcierto.  
  
"Galaxia está destruyendo tu mundo" los muchachos se miraron entre sí. Si Hotaru estaba en lo cierto posiblemente los portales que recientemente habían sido abiertos causaron que ambos mundos se meszclaran y lo que es peor lograron que un mundo alterno a estos dos se prdujera. Aún no sabían qué o quién era el causante de este gran caos al que se estaban enfrentando.   
  
"Debemos detener esto" señalo la scout "Si no lo hacemos nuestros mundos serán completamente destruidos".   
  
Pronto se podía esuchar a lo lejos una extraña pero tierna melodía. Una mujer vestida de negro se encontraba en lo alto de uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie. La mujer llevaba una larga capa negra y era su violín quien producía aquella melodía hipnotica que antes habían escuchado. La canción era lenta y triste y se podía observar como 'literalmente' la melodía envolvia a la ciudad incluyendo a los dos jóvenes.   
  
"¿Mama Michiru?" susurró por un instante la scout, pero rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que no era Michiru la que producía ese sonido, pues los cabellos de la mujer eran blancos. Hotaru trató de observar más allá de lo que los ojos simplemente ven.  
  
Aunque desde el incidente con Galaxia la vida en Neo Tokyo había sido tranquila y la pequeña Hotaru había tenido una vida aparentemente normal aún poseía esos poderes casi ocultos que hacían de ella la scout más misteriosa de todas. Hotaru no pestañeó ni un segundo, su mente trataba de confundirse con la de la mujer que continuaba tocando el instrumento sin cesar. Shinji, por su parte parecía hipnotizado. Un sudor frio corrió por las venas de la scout. Apenas podía ver unas imagenes muy borrosas de la mente de su enemigo, pero pronto se vio a ella misma en un gran vació, oscuro. El viento movía tanto su cabello como su vestimenta. A lo lejos pudo ver dos siluetas muy familiares  
  
" Papa Haruka...Mama Michiru..." Hotaru susurró; las siluetas se alejaban cada vez más, mientras que la pequeña jovencita trataba de acercarse lentamente. Para cuando llegó al final del camino ya las siluetas habían desaparecido. Hotaru giró su cabeza hacia atras y pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos dorados atada de pies y manos y su hermoso vestido blanco estaba teñido de sangre   
  
"Neo...Reina" volvió a susurrar. Una nueva silueta apareció, era muy conocida por la jovencita. La figura llebava un báculo en su poder y aparentemente también era una Sailor Scout.   
  
"Setsuna..." la scout tomó a la Neo Reina por el cuello asfixiandola. parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo. Hotaru miraba desesperada. Cuando intentó golpearla, La silueta se trasformó en la mujer vestida de negro. la scout del planeta Saturno estaba muy asustada, trató de buscar su pluma de trasfomación pero fue inútil, había desaparecido. Ante la frustración de la joven ella cayó de rodillas dando por terminada aquella pesadilla.   
  
Shinji estaba inmovil. Apenas respiraba. Su mente también se había ido muy lejos pero aún continuaba escuchando la musica en su cabeza. Se vio a si mismo caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de Nerv. el lugar parecía vacio. Pronto escuchó un par de ruidos en una de las habitaciones. Giró la manija y abrío la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se hallaba un evangelion primitivo, casi como el que alguna vez usó su compañera Rei Ayanami en uno de los ataques. Shinji alzó su cabeza y pudo ver al piloto del Eva. Una mujer de cabello corto y café.   
  
"es suficiente Yui" señalo un hombre desde una habitación en lo alto. el parecía ser...  
  
Shinji continuó observando, todos parecían más jóvenes. La mujer que antes se encontraba dentro del evangelion tomó en brazos a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 4 años; él sonreía alegremente mientras abrazaba a su madre. Tras esto Yui dejó al niño en compañía de su padre y se acercó lentamente hacia Shinji. El muchacho respiraba dificultosamente, Estaba muy nervioso y apenas se movía. Ahora estaban cara a cara. La mujer acaricio dulcemente el rostro de Shinji. "Ven conmigo" susurró la mujer  
  
"Ma...má..." tartamudeo Shinji. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. No podía ser su mamá, ella había muerto hace casi 10 años, a duras penas podía recordar su rostro. Pero podía sentir aquel calor de madre  
  
"Ven conmigo" volvió a susurrar. ¿Acaso era la muerte quien le estaba llamando? la mujer lo besó en la mejilla. "Cariño, regresa a mi lado" Yui continuaba acariciandolo, esta vez movía su cabello.   
  
No muy lejos él pudo ver como estaban probando nuevamente el prototipo del evangelion, pero algo extraño pasaba, Yui era el piloto otra vez. Algo salió mal y el evangelion estalló en llamas. Gendo ordenó que detuvieran la práctica. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella no sobrevivió. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron aún más. Pero la Yui ikari que estaba frente a él lo tomó del rostro obligandolo a observarla   
  
"Olvida lo que viste y ven conmigo" volvió a decir la mujer. Shinji negó con la cabeza.   
  
"¿Quien eres?" gritó. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada ya no vio el rostro de Yui. "¿Rei?" dijo asustado. Pero luego este nuevo rostro cmbió y ahora era la mujer vestida de negro quien sonreía. "NOOO!!!" Grito nuevamente la pesadilla había concluído.  
  
Los dos chicos ahora se encontraban dentro del edificio. los portales habían desaparecido. ¿Acaso lo que vieron fue un sueño? ya no estaban seguros. Hotaru fue la primera en levantarse. Se puso de pie aún muy confundida por lo que había sucedido. la noche ya predominaba en el cielo.   
  
Hotaru trató de dspertar a Shinji con un ligero susurro. Shinji abrió los ojos de golpe gritando "mama!". Para cuando Shinji logró volver a la realidad Hotaru trató de calmarlo.  
  
"soy yo, tranquilo" susurró levemente. "fue solo un sueño".   
  
El muchacho respiraba muy rapido. "debemos irnos de aqu"   
  
Hotaru movió la cabeza. "No podemos irnos hasta que no consigamos detener al causante de todo esto o cerrar los portales.   
  
Shinji negaba con la cabeza, "no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme"   
  
"Si te vas ahora..." continuó Hotaru "Talvez no encuentres tu verdadero mundo". La jovencita también estaba muy preocupada, ya no sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaban más tiempo.  
  
La scout empezó a caminar fuera del edificio. "Acaso no me vas a acompañar" Shinji no dijo nada.   
  
Hotaru siguió caminando, dejando a un lado al miedoso de su compañero. ella no era de las personas que se hacían de rogar, así que lo dejó a él solo dentro de la construcción. Siguió su camino ahora sola. Debía buscar a la mujer que tocaba el violín, estaba segura de que ella era la clave para salir de allí.   
  
A lo largo de la calle se podía ver partes de autos y postes de luz partidos en pedazos. Había caminado lo suficiente como para ya casi perder de vista al edificio que aún se mantenía en pie.   
  
La pequeña scout estaba ya muy cansada así que decidió sentrarse un momento.  
  
No muy lejos se hallaba la mujer vestida de negro escondida entre unos pocos árboles.  
  
"Es hora de que de verdad me divierta." La mujer estiró sus brazos e hizo unos ademanes como si quisiera invocar un hechizo. "Sal, sal de ahí pequeño angel" un portal negro apareció y de este salió algo a lo que en el mundo de Shinji llamarían un 'angel'. Este era rojo y media más de 20 metros de altura, tenía un solo ojo y era delgado, pero muy fuerte. Eso lo demostró al tomar una parte de uno de los edificios con sus garras. La tierra se estremeciá con cada paso que el ángel daba. Hotaru podía sentir la presencia de un ser totalmente maligno, mientras trataba de encontrar un sitio seguro. Cuando por fin pudo divisar cual era aquel ser, sus ojos se ensancharon y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, jamás había visto algo así. Hotaru no dudó ni un segundo y se transformó. Ahora la scout del silencio estaba preparada para atacar.  
  
El angel se percató de la presencia de la sailor y no dudó en atacarla. El angel tomó un pedazo de pared que se hallaba en el piso y lo lanzó hacia su oponente.   
  
"CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!!!" Sailor Saturn bloqueó el ataque, pero el angel era muy veloz y continuó arrojando cosas. " No puedo con esto sola" Saturn luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aunque ella fuece la sailor más poderosa si usase su poder de destrucción podría causar que las dimensiones se mesclaran para siempre. Debía pensar en algo. Talvez Shinji podría ayudarla, pero se encontraba muy lejos.   
  
Shinji aún se encontraba en el edificio, escondido tras una escalera, sabía que lo que estaba destruyendo era problablemente un angel pero estaba muy confundido y asustado como para actuar por si mismo. Cerró sus ojos deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño.   
  
"Eres un cobarde!" una voz muy familiar para él hizo que alzara la cabeza. "¿Acaso eres idiota?"  
  
"A...Asuka..."tartamudeó frotandose los ojos. acaso sería una visión.  
  
"¿Como puedes dejar que ella pelee sola?, pense que eras un hombre!" Asuka se cruzó de brazos  
  
"Estamos solos en este mundo....y aunque tratara de ayudarla.." Shinji se detuvo "No hay un eva aqu"   
  
"Eres un idiota Shiji Ikari" Asuka caminaba de un lado al otro "Pense que eras también inteligente" La jovencita agarró del brazo a su amigo obligandolo a ponerse de pie y lo condujo hacia afuera.  
  
"Observa!" Shinji podía ver a Sailor Saturn tratando de controlar al angel, pero ella ya estaba muy cansada, lo último que le quedaría sería usar su poder de destrucción, pero aún pensaba en Shinji, en su mundo y en el de ella. pero era un riesgo que debía correr.   
  
"Lo vez idiota, ella está sacrificando su vida no solo por su mundo sino tambien por el nuestro."   
  
"Pero..." Shinji aún no sabía que hacer "No!! quiero despertar...esto es un mal sueño..." Shinji agitaba la cabeza negandolo todo. Asuka agarró su cabeza y le dio una bofetada. La mitad de su rostro estaba roja.   
  
"Escuchame, si quieres invocar al eva, debes tener la fuerza suficiente como para querer que él esté aquí, así que no seas cobarde y traelo con tu mente"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"No hay nada más que decir, ¡muevete!, aún te esperamos en Tokyo 3 así que más te vale que salgas vivo de aqu" Asuka lo empujó hasta afuera y lo obligó a que saliera corriendo. "¡No mires atras idiota!" Tras decir esto la figura de Asuka desapareci"  
  
Shinji ahora tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir.   
  
Sailor Saturn estaba ya visiblemente herida y su báculo presentaba varios cortes. La scout respiraba con dificultad, a duras penas le había causado al angel un pequeño raspón. Casi no podía moverse. Aplicó una vez más sus poderes "BARRERA DEL SILENCIO!" pero el ángel simplemente desvió el ataque hacia el vacio. El angel ya se estaba cansando de jugar con esta mortal.   
  
Sailor Saturn se encontraba semi inconciente y en el piso. El angel se acercó y la tomó con su brazo.  
  
Shinji ya podía ver con claridad al angel, era hora de llamar al evangelion, ¿Pero como?. nuevamente Shinji se sentía frustrado, tan frustrado que golpeó sus manos contra el frio pavimento.  
  
"Demonios, nada funciona....por más que lo pienso el evangelion no viene! Asuka...ayudame" Cerró sus puños y varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ahora Hotaru estaba a punto de morir  
  
"HOTARU!!!!"gritó Shinji con todas sus fuerzas. De repente una luz amarilla cegó por un momento a Shinji y al angel. Pronto el tercer elegido pudo ver a aquel robot en el que tanto había pensado, el Eva unidad #1. Shinji ahora se secaba las lágrimas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Eva. A penas tenía 5 minutos para derrotar al angel, ¿pero podría hacerlo?. Activó todos los sistemas del Evangelion, su sincronización se hallaba en un muy buen porcentaje, casi 300%.   
  
Lo primero que hizo fue sacar a Hotaru de las manos del angel y ponerla de vuelta en el piso. Sailor Saturn estaba completamente inconciente.   
  
Inmediatamente después se dispuso a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, tan solo contaba con 5 minutos los cuales debía aprovecharlos de la mejor manera, la pelea entre el angel y el eva era muy similar a las que había tenido anteriormente por lo que el sabía que si lo acorralaba y luego usaba el cuchillo progresivo lo acabaría inminentemente. El plan era sencillo, no podía fallar. El Eva solo tuvo que evadir los ataques lo suficiente como para guiar al angel hacía un largo puente, y luego acorralarlo, Shinji usó su cuchillo y le dio fin al mounstroso angel que tanto daño había causado. El Angel lanzó un gemido muy fuerte y luego cayó estrepitosamente a lo largo del puente. El tercer elegido estaba muy feliz por su victoria, tan feliz que varias lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas. El evangelion pronto sufrió una descarga total en sus sistemas, los sensores se apagaron y el evangelion cayó de rodillas. Los 5 minutos terminaron.   
  
No muy lejos la mujer de negro casi estallaba de rabia, cómo era posible que su plan más perfecto no diera resultado, estaba histérica. Era hora de que ella personalmente se encarge de que las dos dimensiones se unan aunque fuece a la fuerza. La mujer desapareció en una cortina de humo.  
  
Shinji bajó del evangelion y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Hotaru, por lo visto ella ya estaba bien, tan solo algo sucia y golpeada.   
  
"Hot..aru" Shinji tartamudeó "Siento mucho no haber venido cuando me necesitabas"  
  
"No importa" la scout estaba totalemte incorporada "Me alegra que hayas ayudado" Hotaru se le acercó "¿Que te pasó en el rostro?" Hotaru señalo la marca roja en su mejilla derecha. Shinji al principio no supo que contestar, " digamos que fue lo que me hizo reaccionar" Ambos sonrieron un poco, pero se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente por una cortina de humo.   
  
"Me alegra que se diviertan" una voz de mujer se escuchó "Es una lástima que les dure muy poco." los dos chicos esperaron a que se disipara la extensa capa de humo que les había impedido ver con claridad.   
  
Una sombra caminó lentamente hacia los dos niños. Sailor Saturn se puso en posición de defensa. "No sé quien seas, pero has causado demasiado daño a nosotros"   
  
"Tranquila pequeña, si tanto te preocupa saber quien soy, te lo dir" Ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos, la mujer se quitó su capa negra dando a conocer su verdadera identidad. Una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo y de color blanco, su vestimente parecía más una armadura que propias ropas y tenía un cinturón negro además de que portaba un violín café en su mano derecha. " Mi nombre es Madam Sora" la mujer ebozó una sonrisa maligna. Satun seguía en posición de defensa mientras Shinji se manteniá atras de Hotaru, estaba muy asustado.   
  
Sailor Saturn no espero ni un segundo más y decidió atacarla usando su báculo como arma, pero la mujer simplemente sostuvo su Silent Glave con la mano izquierda. Hotaru quedó impresionada.   
  
"Sería una estupidez que me atacaras jovencita" Madam Sora se veía muy confiada "ustedes son seres inferiores a mí, no podrán derrotarme"   
  
"Yo jamás me rindo." Hotaru tomó de vuelta su báculo.   
  
"Es increible como un par de niños ha logrado interrumpir mi trabajo" dijo sarcásticamente " es más, no sé porque estan aquí, se suponía que los portales no permitirían que ningún humano interviniese en la unión de los dos mundos...pero que se puede hacer" Madam Sora caminó hacia donde se encontraba Shinji, "No me quedará más que eliminarlos" volvió a sonreir y luego tomó su violín y empezo a tocar una melodía casi fúnebre.   
  
"Shinji! no la escuches!!" Hotaru se cubrió los oidos. Pero la mujer continuaba tocando, esta vez pareciá como si acumulace energía en la punta del violín. "Mueran estúpidos niños" una esfera de fuego fue lanzada hacia donde se encontraban los dos guerreros. Hotaru lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse con su báculo   
  
"CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!" Sailor Saturn trató de contener la esfera todo lo que pudo, por suerte logró desviarla lo suficiente como para que impactase bastante lejos de ahí.   
  
"Vaya, eres bastante persistente" Madam Sora se arregló el cabello, estiró su brazo y una rafaga de viento hizo que la scout del silencio volara e impactara con una pared. Shinji trató de ayudarla pero corrió la misma suerte que su amiga. Sora volvía a arreglarse el cabello "Realmente ustedes son insignificantes"   
  
Hotaru trataba nuevamente de incorporarse, debía descubrir cual era la fuente de su poder. Sora continuaba tocando el violín y las melodías que despedián de este provocaban que los portales se abrieran nuevamente esta vez trataban de unirse.   
  
"Porqué lo haces?" Shinji trató de llamar la atención de Madam Sora   
  
"Es muy sencillo, deseo crear un super universo en el cual yo pueda ser la gobernante abasoluta, pero sus dimensiones fueron las únicas que me causaron problemas" Sora dejó de tocar el violín. Shinji mantenía su vista en las acciones de Sora. "Así que decidí unir sus dos mundos para que se destruyeran unos a otros y me fuera más fácil conquistarlos."   
  
Hotaru también mantenía su vista firme tanto en Shinji como en los portales, parecía que su compañero tenía algo en mente. "y creo que eso se completará en unos pocos minutos." Sora observó los dos portales que ya casi parecían formar uno solo.  
  
"Creo que no podrás cumplir con tus planes, Sora" Saturn agregó   
  
"¿De que hablas?" Sora estaba desprevenida, Shiji se abalanzó hacia Sora tomando el violín.  
  
"Que haces?..Niño devuelvemelo!" Madam Sora apuntó su dedo hacia Shinji   
  
"Lo siento pero, quiero regresar a casa"   
  
"no loa hagas!!" Madam Sora se abalanzó hacia el muchacho  
  
Shinji arrojó el violín hacia el suelo rompiendose en mil pedazos.   
  
"Maldición!!!!!mi hermoso plan de conquista fue grustrado por dos niños...!!!!" Fueron las últimas palabras de Sora, ella simplemente se desvaneció entre una cortina de humo, tal como había aparecido. los portales automáticamente se separaron y parecía como si lo que hubiera pasado en los dos mundo se hubiese desvanecido, todo volvió a su lugar, los angeles, galaxia, pero ahora la dimensión paralela se estaba desvaneciendo, era hora de irse.   
  
" Fueron las últimas palabras de Sora, ella simplemente se desvaneció entre una cortina de humo, tal como había aparecido. los portales automáticamente se separaron y parecía como si lo que hubiera pasado en los dos mundo se hubiese desvanecido, todo volvió a su lugar; los angeles, galaxia, pero ahora la dimensión paralela se estaba desvaneciendo, era hora de irse. Los dos niños sonreian.  
  
"Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar" Hotaru de destranformó. Shinji aún no comprendía un par de cosas a las que Hotaru se limitó a decir   
  
"en mi mundo yo lucho por el amor y la justicia"   
  
Shinji asíntió, "Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver en un futuro cercano"  
  
"Así lo espero yo también" Hotaru puso un pie en uno de los portales. "Cuidate Shinji Ikari, no dejes de buscar tu sueño" Hotaru se desvaneció junto con el portal.   
  
"Adios Amiga" Shinji dio un último vistazo a aquella dimensión y se encaminó nuevamente hacia Tokyo 3 donde lo estaban esperando.  
  
fin  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
